


"Whats with the pigtails?"

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, Cats, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IS crying, M/M, MY HAND HURTS, Manly, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian The Butler - Freeform, Sexy Times, Tea Parties, Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer, Thor Feels, Time Skips, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?, black butler on crack, my head hurts too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you read is what you get. It Literally starts out normal and then Ciel find himself in a pickle with a suggestion from Lizzy, Sebastian finds this wonderful BTW</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whats with the pigtails?"

**Author's Note:**

> What you read is what you get, same goes for what you see in the tags other than ted Cruz in the zodiac killer, I don't know what he is doing here, but to hell with it. If I didn't write this what kind of butler would I be?

“What’s with the Pigtails?” 

There was a light knock on the office door, knowing that is was his butler, Ciel quickly turned around in the large office so he was facing the window. “Come in.” he simply said hoping that the height of the chair would block out why he didn't want any company.

“Master, What would you like for your afternoon tea?” Sebastian asked bowed as he said so, then made his way over to the desk his young master sat at. 

“The usual Sebastian.” Ciel muttered wishing for his butler to leave as quickly as possible, so he could turn around again.

“Yes, my Lord.” Then the door closed most likely after the Butler nodded at his master's command. Ciel quickly spun the chair around and stared down into the mirror he had on his desk and started pulling at the bands in his dark hair, but he had gotten them stuck. 

Then there was another knock at the door, and it was quickly opened again before the butler arrived and stared at his young master again, but the boy didn't want to turn around again to hide the fact that he had just gotten his hair stuck in two pigtails on the side of his head. The Butler only stared at the boy for a second before asking, “Whats with the Pigtails?” and then a face of ‘help me’ and ‘could you not’ came to the boys face as he looked at the Butler

“Elizabeth, thought that I would look “Charming” with them, so I tried it and got them stuck in my hair.” Ciel tried to contain his composure, but instead he was dying to take them out. The clueless butler just looked at this “Help me” Ciel finally order and Sebastian rushed over to the young lord. 

Ciel had managed to put the rubber bands very tightly into his hair, to where the butler had to cut them out of his hair. It took a while but they were finally out and Ciel went back to smoothing his hair back down to its original style. “Thank you Sebastian.” he finally had his hair how he wanted. 

“Your welcome Master.” Sebastian had put his hand to his chest and left the room and decided that his young master wanted his usual dessert as well. Ciel watched the butler leave and sighed in relief that the pigtails were gone, but he did enjoy the few minutes they were stuck in his hair, he looked adorable. Also Sebastian who was now bring the young master his food thought so. 

__________________

Many days later, Ciel was walking through his hallway looking for Sebastian when he noticed, that his living quarters door was opened, he went in to see, six cats and Sebastian with his hair done up in two identical pigtails, then they both spent the day with pigtails in there hair, but sadly Sebastian had to put the cats outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally like the ending....


End file.
